


Sha Wu Sheng the Second

by ryuugamine_shirosana



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: And future President Xiao Kuang Juan, Gen, Lin and his curiosity, Mention of Mie Tian Hai, Mention of Sha Wu Sheng, Mention of Shang, Where are you disappearing to Lin?, Worry about Lang Wu Yao future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuugamine_shirosana/pseuds/ryuugamine_shirosana
Summary: Lin Xue Ya was thinking about the after event of the Hellfire Valley, especially about a certain enigmatic redhead bard who is the partner of the guy he keep pursuing.





	Sha Wu Sheng the Second

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello….nothing much to say. But I want to make something about Lin a bit but I just want to say earlier that I might not be able to grasp his personality accurately like how other authors can. So yeah, I might not be able to make a smart, eloquent tricky speech of Lin. Oh, and there would be a mix of Japanese and Chinese name in here because some names I forgot, some I remember. You have been warned.

In the dark sky of the Wasteland of the Spirits, an ominous caw was heard and in the same sky, a bony bird like creature flew with something holding its leg. Rather…it was actually a someone and that someone was Lin Xue Ya.  
………………  
Dangerous~, that was dangerous, that companion of Sir Shang. I can’t believe that that person be able to see through my core of myself in such a short time. It’s quite impressive and not many people could do that. Not even the Governor of Xi You even detect me like that. Or maybe….he did~?

That Lang Wu Yao fellow is quite an interesting person. Interesting lute, impressive enchanted vocal power, although the style of singing and music was something I’ve never heard before. What kind of singing style was that? Impressive power aside, that lad’s killing intent kinda reminds me to much of the other guy who had pursued me and had died in the hands of Mie Tian Hai.

It’s Sha Wu Sheng……Yes~, it’s Sha Wu Sheng. Such a stubborn man who would not stop to hunt me. Will this Lang Wu Yao fellow hunt and kill me too? But then again both of the men’s reasons to kill me are quite different. One came just for the sake of killing. The other….Lang Wu Yao seems to have very high sense of justice if his words about me were of any indication. 

And his sense of justice, his point of view of justice and evil is kinda black and white, kinda naïve. To kill people just because he can sense some bad and not even reconsider the cause behind it? Hahaha, I wonder how different he think he is from that Xi You governor? Kill people, no question. 

I wonder if should do something to Lang Wu Yao what I did to Sha Wu Sheng? Hmm….but Sir Shang seems to treasure that man a lot if Sir Shang was trying to avoid introducing him to me. Maybe I should avoid him at all cause since his powers are not all revealed to me. A partner worthy for Sir Shang must be quite as powerful as the man himself. 

Speaking of Sir Shang….Lang Wu Yao’s intent of killing me seems to be for protecting Sir Shang. Even that lute is very concerned for Sir Shang. Heheheh, looks like there are more mysteries of Sir Shang that are to be revealed. What kind of person are you Sir Shang to be protected and to be pursued by many? Heheheh…

The end.


End file.
